(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention concerns a remotely controlled rear-view mirror apparatus for use in an automobile, and more particularly it pertains to a mirror angle adjusting device for such rear-view mirror apparatus.
(B) Description of the Prior Art: In a remotely controlled rear-view mirror apparatus for use in an automobile, it is desired that, after the mirror has been tilted or adjusted in position through a desired angle, the mirror is continuously held stationary in its adjusted position. This state of the mirror includes that the mirror is not displaced easily from the adjusted position due to the vibrations of the body of the automobile and/or to the externally applied impacts from a person or an object.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Specification No. SHO 47-846 discloses a mirror angle adjusting device for use in an automobile, which is arranged so that: a mirror is supported on a ball-and-socket joint; two slidable bars have elongated slots, respectively, which slots are arranged to cross each other; a shaft extending from the ball which constitutes the ball-and-socket joint is inserted in a through-hole defined by the crossing elongated slots of said bars; the slidable bars are moved from motors via spur gears to displace the position of the said through-hole of the crossing elongated slots, whereby to cause the mirror to tilt in any desired direction. Such a known mirror angle adjusting device, however, will allow the mirror to be easily displaced from its adjusted position whenever vibrations which develop during the running of the automobile are transmitted to the mirror, or whenever an external impact is applied to the mirror, or whenever an impact produced by the opening and closing of the door is applied to the mirror.
Another problem which is inherent to such known device is that, whenever a resistance of some nature or other or a disorder develops in either the mirror or the mechanism including the mirror through the motor, there is caused a breakage of such mechanism or burning of the motor.
On the other hand, in such known remotely controlled rear-view mirror apparatus, disorder of the motor and the above-said mechanism cannot be prevented from taking place. This is because the motor and the mechanism are unable to prepare themselves beforehand to meet all kinds of situations, i.e. the various operations done by the user and the state in which the mirror is being used. In such a case, there arises the necessity that the mirror can be adjusted manually. Furthermore, it is necessary that, continuously after the mirror has been adjusted in position manually, the mirror can be held firmly in its adjusted position. With the mirror angle adjusting device of the prior art, however, it is extremely difficult to satisfy these requirements.